Can I help?
by love-is-louder-than-anything
Summary: Chloe is struggling to accept her sexuality and the people around her are definitely not helping. Trigger warning for many chapters.
1. Chapter 1

After returning as champions from the ICCA's the lack of physical contact between Beca and Chloe was becoming a daily struggle for both girls, it was also becoming increasingly hard not to touch each other in front of the other Bella's, but wandering hands were the least of Chloe's worries. All of the Bella's knew about Beca's sexuality and how much of a 'raging homo' she was, kindly put into words by Fat Amy, but the daunting prospect of Chloe coming out to her friends as bisexual filled her with anxiety. The red head's bubbly exterior was only to protect her inner vulnerability, before Chloe had met Beca that day of the activities fair, Aubrey was the only one to ever see Chloe at her most vulnerable, after being best friends since conception as Aubrey liked to say, Aubrey had been there for and supported Chloe throughout all of her ups and downs from helping the red head recover from her eating disorder and self-harm issues in her early teens to working as co-captains and leading the Barden Bella's to victory in the most recent ICCAs. When Beca and Chloe first told the blond about their relationship, Aubrey promised to help them keep it on the down low; although she wasn't likely to admit it anytime soon, Aubrey was beginning to actually like, or at least tolerate the alt girl with her mad lib beats and was trying even more to do so after finding out how much her best friend was into Beca.

It was late Friday evening, and the Bella's had all piled into Aubrey and Chloe's apartment for their weekly movie night, as usual Beca was sat away from most girls not even bothering to position herself so that she was facing the television, the only thing Beca was interested in was Chloe. For Beca, movie nights consisted of taking light naps and occasionally stealing glances from Chloe. Beca had never enjoyed movies but thoroughly enjoyed watching Chloe's reactions to movies, the cute frowns when she doesn't like what's happening, tears of both joy and sadness and not forgetting Beca's all-time favourite, 'The quirky confused face' where Chloe's lips contort into an unnatural position when her favourite cast member would act out of character. Beca would often find herself daydreaming about her girlfriend, planning the next date that Beca would take Chloe on, and all of their previous experiences such as the shower incident … ESPECIALLY THE SHOWER INCIDENT. The shower incident would be forever imprinted into Beca's memory; she was still mesmerized at how Chloe's hair was scooped into a messy bun while still looking perfect, she was good at that, looking perfect. It seemed to come naturally for the red head. Beca could still vividly remember each and every curve of Chloe's body, her perfectly proportioned features and how her ocean blue eyes glistened even more than usual due to the water and white tiles.

Beca was deep in thought when the movie came to an end, she figured it must have been another sad predictable ending as the majority of the Bella's had tears in their eyes. After a brief description from Stacie, Beca understood that the girl's Father passed away and she was left to look after her younger brother. ' _Oh so predictable',_ Beca thought to herself, ' _At least it's over'._ Stacie, Cynthia-Rose and Aubrey got up to tidy away the take out left overs left from their take-out, Chloe walked to the front door and waved goodbye to the remaining Bella's, as soon as they were out of sight, and Stacie and Cynthia-Rose were busy in the kitchen with Aubrey, the small brunette ran over and tackled the red head to the floor. After rolling around and trying to pin each other down for several minutes, Beca won and ended up straddled over the top of Chloe. After thinking so hard about the shower incident, Beca had unwillingly got herself into a hot fluster and her current position was not helping matters. As soon as she heard footsteps coming down the hall from the kitchen, Beca flung herself off of Chloe and onto the closest sofa, however much Beca didn't mind if Cynthia-Rose and Stacie saw, she knew Chloe was struggling with how she was feeling so for now, Beca did whatever possible to make her girlfriend feel happy and comfortable. After a group hug and a girly chat Stacie suggested that it was time for her and Cynthia-Rose to leave. Chloe, Beca and Aubrey said their goodbyes and returned to the sofa.

Chloe leant into Beca and the brunette responded by wrapping her arms around the petite red head. Aubrey had to admit that they were by far the cutest couple she had ever seen and secretly shipped them, she couldn't believe what she was thinking, _'Aubrey Posen actually shipping a couple well this is new'_. To divert her mind, the head Bella decided to get a drink. Preferably containing a lot of alcohol.

' _I'm getting a drink, either of you want something from the kitchen?'_ Questioned Aubrey.

' _No thank you.'_ Chimed Chloe and Beca simultaneously. As soon as Aubrey's back was turned, Chloe grabbed onto Beca's tiny waist and pulled her onto her lap, now face to face, neither girl could resist, both leant in for a long passionate kiss, as the kiss became more heated, Chloe ran her tongue over Beca's bottom lip, asking for entrance, Beca reluctantly opened her mouth allowing Chloe's tongue to explore the inside of Beca's mouth sending shivers through out the brunette's petite body.

After pouring herself a drink, Aubrey took one step back into the living room, witnessed the beginning of a porno, quickly swivelled on the small heel of her Louboutins, placed her drink back onto the kitchen counter and grabbed her purse and swiftly headed for the front door. Trying her hardest not to interrupt.

Chloe could not contain herself any longer and grabbed her younger girlfriend by the hand and led the way into her bedroom. ' _Ouch!'_ Exclaimed the brunette as Chloe playfully pinned Beca to the bed and straddled her, resting each leg on either side of Beca. Chloe pushed down onto her girlfriends core, quoting their favourite show, True Blood, Chloe leant over and whispered into the tiny girl's ear ' _I want to do real bad things with you'_.

With her arms pinned above her head Beca had no choice but to give Chloe full control over what was happening, not that she minded, Chloe being dominant was a massive turn on. Chloe's fiery red hair cascaded over her beautifully defined shoulders, she leant in to kiss the eager brunette but stopped only a few millimetres away from the younger girl's lips, this was her forte, teasing Beca, she knew it drove the brunette crazy, begging for the intimacy, Beca pulled her head up resulting in the two girls' lips crashing together. It felt as if fireworks were going off throughout the brunette's body, never had she craved for someone's touch so much.

' _I've missed your scent,'_ the brunettes words spurred Chloe on to make the night worthwhile. While still pinning Beca's arms above her head, Chloe moved from Beca's lips and kissed along her jawline, stopping at Beca's ear, Chloe took the lobe into her mouth and began sucking, a throaty moan escaped from the tiny brunette.

Before Chloe could even comprehend what was happening, she was being flipped onto her back with Beca straddling her thighs. She attached herself to the redhead's neck, biting and sucking adamant to make a mark. Beca worked her way down to Chloe's collarbones breathing heavily, smiling against the older girl's skin wondering how she ever got so lucky. Smirking, Beca slid her thigh between Chloe's applying pressure to where Chloe needed her most.

' _please Becs … I-I-I need you'_

' _not just yet babe, I want to make this worthwhile .. for the both of us'_ finishing the sentence with a giggle and wink. With Chloe still wriggling underneath her begging for more contact, Beca started to make her way down Chloe's toned tummy, like usual, kissing every faint scar that had once been a deep cut made by her girlfriend.

The arousal was becoming too much for Chloe as she pushed Beca's head down to where she needed her most, unbuckling Chloe's belt and button, Beca began to slide her girlfriend's jeans off of her hips and down to her ankles allowing Chloe to kick them off. As Chloe kicked off the last leg of her jeans, her tiny girlfriend climbed back up her body to re-straddle the gorgeous girl beneath her.

' _What the fuck Chlo?!'_ Beca screeched as her eyes fell onto Chloe's thighs.

' _Shit'_ Chloe thought, with the excitement of sex she had totally forgot about the fresh cuts that she had littered her thighs with the previous night. Tears sprung to her eyes, she didn't want Beca to find out that she had started cutting again, definitely not in the way that she just did. Chloe searched Beca's face for emotion, internally begging that her girlfriend wouldn't be angry.

' _I think we need to talk Chlo.'_


	2. Chapter 2

' _Becs I can explain, it's not what it looks like'_ Chloe exclaimed while grabbing at the bed sheets to cover her bare bottom half.

' _Are you sure Chloe because I'm pretty sure it's exactly what it looks like?'_ Beca didn't mean to sound so angry but she couldn't help being slightly annoyed that Chloe had did this to herself after all of the hard work Aubrey had said she did to make her better.

Chloe lowered her head, tears filling her eyes but not yet spilling. She knew that Beca would be pissed when she took the blade to her skin, but in that moment nothing could stop her, she deserved all of the pain she received, she was a disappointment to her parents.

' _Chlo baby, come here'_ The soothing tone allowing Chloe to slightly relax from the curled up position she had currently been in. _'You can talk to me, why didn't you come to me when you wanted to cut, you know I would have listened'_

Chloe couldn't hold back the tears any longer and began uncontrollably sobbing, leaning into Beca's chest soaking her t-shirt with tears. She knew she would have to explain to Beca why she did it, but for the moment all she could do was cry.

After half an hour of sitting together, Chloe's sobbing finally died down and Beca turned so she was sat facing the redhead, she raised her hand and gently wiped away the tears from the redhead's cheeks. Navy blue eyes met cerulean and for Chloe, it felt like home, Beca was everything; she could be herself around her and know that she would never be judged by the tiny brunette. _'I love you so much Beca, and I-I-I'm sorry for not telling you, and I'm even more sorry for actually doing it',_ She hung her head in shame, she felt like a child.

' _Stop, there is no need to apologise, yes I would have preferred it if you had come to me to talk about it, but it's too late now, what's happened has happened and we can't change anything. But I would like to know what drove you back to it, what happened? Was it someone? I will kill them!'_

Beca's attempt to seem tough brought a smirk to Chloe's face, the thought of the pint-sized brunette trying to fight someone was hilarious, Chloe imagined Beca having to get a stool to stand on just to be face-to-face with anyone.

' _It was Tom, and my parents'_ Tears started to re-fill Chloe's eyes and she desperately tried to blink them away. She hated talking about her ex-boyfriend Tom; she knew it upset Beca, who managed to save Chloe from the abusive relationship.

' _Did he hurt you?'_ Beca asked, Chloe responded by shaking her head.

Beca could tell that Chloe was about to explain the full story so moved closer and placed her hands on the redhead's clenched hands. Chloe instinctively responded by unclenching her hands and linking her fingers with the brunette's.

' _Well, you know that day where Aubrey was being really strict at rehearsals? And she had made us do cardio for like 3 hours and we were all really tired so you said you had a dentist appointment and needed to leave and I had to come because you're afraid of the dentist so much?'_ Beca nodded remembering how torturous that day was.

' _And as we were leaving you grabbed me and pinned me against the wall and we made out for ages and it was really graphic, probably too graphic to be seen out in the public? Well, apparently Tom saw.'_ Beca took in a sharp intake of breathe sensing where the story was going. Chloe looked up from her lap, locked eyes with Beca and tried to steady her voice before continuing with the story.

' _Apparently he was still upset that I left him and him seeing me with someone else, especially another girl, must have made him angry and wanted revenge, so he .. uhm .. he phoned my parents.'_ Chloe was crying at this point, breaking Beca's heart, she hated seeing the bubbly redhead's walls fall down. Chloe hardly mentioned her parents, they weren't that close, but Beca understood that they favoured Chloe's older sister, Chelsea. Chloe could never compete, she was never going to be as successful as her lawyer sister who was engaged to the richest man in the state. Not only that, but Chloe's parents were very homophobic which was made clear after Chloe's cousin came out as gay and introduced his boyfriend. Her parents excluded her cousin, he was no longer part of their family, Chloe was not allowed to see him anymore and all photos of him were removed from the house. Chloe realising that she was bi-sexual was the worst thing that she thought could ever happen to her and she vowed to never let her parents find out, Beca was never mentioned in phone calls and to keep up the façade, she lied to her parents and told them that she was still in a relationship with Tom which they were happy about.

' _Chloe! Chloe, it's okay, deep breaths, in... out... in... out.'_

' _Beca they HATE me, they phoned me and said that Tom had phoned and told them everything about this mystery brunette, they disowned me, they said that they never want to see me again, I'm dead to them. My dad said that Chelsea is their only daughter now.'_

' _Ssshhhh Chloe it's okay, I've got you now, I can help, if you're are willing to disown their child for something that's beyond your control, then they're better off out of your life, you don't need negative people like that around you.'_

Beca led down and patted the empty space between them inviting Chloe to lay down with her, it was late, and Chloe seemed exhausted and clearly needed some sleep. They would carry this conversation on tomorrow. Chloe led down in the empty space and leant into Beca, her back perfectly lining up with Beca's front. The world could come crashing down around her, but in this moment, Chloe felt like the luckiest girl alive. This is where she belonged, in the arms of the girl who thinks the world of her. Beca Mitchell was her world. Beca placed a tender kiss on the back of Chloe's neck and wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist inching her closer into her front. As Chloe started to drift off to sleep, she vividly remembered the events of last night knowing that she would have to explain what happened to Beca in the morning.

 **Chloe had just finished her last class of the semester and started to head back to her shared apartment to relax and rest knowing that the following day would be exciting non-stop action at the ICCA's. She turned the key in the door and entered calling out for Aubrey. After no response Chloe figured that Aubrey must be off somewhere getting things ready for the Finals. She dropped her bag onto the kitchen counter and grabbed a glass of water, she knew she should probably have something to eat, she hadn't eaten all day, but she couldn't bring herself to make anything, she enjoyed the hunger feelings inside her stomach, a feeling that she had missed in the past few months.**

 **Both Beca and Aubrey made sure that she ate regularly and didn't over exercise or throw up, they were there to help her recover from her eating disorder, it was going great for a few months but recently Chloe had felt herself relapse after getting fitted for their Final Bellas uniform and the seamstress had mentioned how much bigger her thighs were since the last time she had been fitted. That day Chloe vowed to make sure that she would lose all of the weight that she had gained during recovery, she gradually decreased the amount she ate in front of Beca and Aubrey, and when alone, didn't eat at all. After being watched while eating main meals in the day and having to eat a large quantity, if she could, Chloe would sneak of after and throw up what she had eaten. To Chloe, all food was bad food.**

 **Chloe slumped onto the sofa and mindlessly put a random channel on the television, it became simple background noise when she started to overthink. She was starting to spiral drastically into relapse but she didn't care, if she wasn't thinking about how fat she felt, she was wondering how she could hurt herself without leaving permanent marks that Beca would see. She had been using an elastic band to snap against her wrist and purposely making hot drinks so that she could hold the boiling hot spoon on her forearm. Chloe was snapped out of daydream when she heard her phone ringing from the kitchen, she ran to make it in time before the ringing stopped and fumbled in her bag to answer. She noticed the caller ID, her mom, she cautiously answered wondering why her mother would be phoning, she never does unless there's something wrong.**

' _ **Hey Mom what's up?'**_

' _ **You disgust us Chloe, your father and I know about your disgusting actions with that brunette girl, Tom called and explained everything.'**_

' _ **W-what? I don't know what you're talking about Mom.'**_

' _ **Don't lie to me Chloe, we didn't raise you to lie, we also didn't raise you to be a homosexual so you need to end whatever you have with that girl Tom told us about or you can kiss goodbye to us'**_

' _ **But Mom, I love her, why does it matter if she's a girl? Don't you want me to be happy? Can't you understand that Beca makes me happy, you welcomed Chelsea's fiancé into the family why shouldn't the person I love be any different just because she isn't a boy?'**_

' _ **Because it's disgusting and unnatural Chloe, how will you have children?'**_

' _ **Maybe I don't want children, and even if I did, I could still have them, there are ways!'**_

' _ **That's it Chloe, I've had enough, your father and I have spoken this through and we both agree that as long as you are like this then you are no longer a part of our family, we will renovate your bedroom into a guest room, you are not welcome here anymore. We will ship what looks important to your apartment but will give the rest away to charity.'**_

' _ **Mom what the hell?! Why are you doing this, don't you love me?'**_

' _ **Not when you love women.'**_

' _ **Mom I'm bisexual not gay! I still like men.'**_

' _ **We will welcome you back when you like men only. Good bye Chloe.'**_

 **As her mother hung up, Chloe sat there in shock not knowing what to do. She was out, her parents knew, and promptly disowned her. The redhead wasn't crying, she just stared straight ahead, she didn't know why she wasn't crying, it would make sense to cry, she was just disowned by her parents. Why the fuck was she not crying.**

 **After god knows how long of blankly staring at the wall Chloe broke out of her daydream and dragged herself to the bedroom, she collapsed onto her bed and soon as her head hit the pillow the tears that were previously non-existent all came to the surface. Her body shook as she cried out in emotional distress silently grateful that she was alone in the apartment. That's when it dawned on her, she was alone, she could scream, she could smash things, nobody was here to hear. Chloe sat up, dried her face and inched her skirt up her to around her waist. She gently ran her fingers over all of her old scars, thinking back to the reasons as to why each of them were present; one for when she failed her math exam, one when she ate too much on a date with Tom and he called her a pig, and the deepest across her right thigh because her parents had made a dick comment about how all homosexuals should be executed.**

' _ **Shit'**_ **thought Chloe, she had unintentionally triggered herself, she wanted to cut, she NEEDED to cut and being alone was not helping. She hopped off her bed and made her way over to her desk and gingerly opened the drawer, hands shaking, she hadn't done this in just under a year. She reached to the back of the drawer and picked up the sharpener, the loose screw poking out the top, she unscrewed the blade and returned to the bed.**

 **Taking a deep breath and preparing herself for the all too familiar exhilarating pain. She started slow, dragging the blade across her skin. She relished in the feeling, it felt incredible, her pent up emotions over the past few weeks finally being released, and she loved it. She let the blood trickle down the side of her thigh and moved to start a new cut. She kept going and couldn't stop, it felt too good. Before she knew it she had begun violently attacking her thighs with the blade, cut after cut littering her thigh with cuts. Blood was smeared all over her thighs and hand.**

 **She felt like she could carry on all night, she didn't care what was going to happen, in that moment, she didn't care if she hit a main artery and bleed out, who would care? Her parent's obviously wouldn't care, they probably wouldn't even attend the funeral, how embarrassing that their daughter was gay, it would tarnish the Beale family name. Chloe was sharply snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open and Aubrey calling her name. She quickly jumped to her feet and ran into her en-suite bathroom, running the blade under the tap to remove all blood she answered Aubrey to make sure she knew she was home.**

' _ **Yeah I'm in the bathroom I'll be down in a sec.'**_

 **Running back into her bedroom she grabbed the empty sharpener casing and blade, chucked them in the drawer and slammed it shut. She ran back to the bathroom removing her shirt, bra, skirt and underwear before quickly standing in the bath tub. The redhead quickly grabbed the shower head and ran the water over her thighs to rid all of the blood, as quickly as possible she cleaned it all off, jumped out of the tub and made sure to grab the black towel instead of the white, she had made that mistake before and Aubrey was not happy about having to throw it out after struggling to remove the blood stains. After drying off and going back into her room, Chloe grabbed a pair of loose trousers and a baggy shirt. The door swung open just as she was pulling her trousers up, Aubrey walked in asking if she was okay. Close call Chloe thought to herself.**

' _ **So how was your last class?'**_ **questioned Aubrey.**

' _ **Hmm it was okay, glad to be free I guess'**_

 **Aubrey scanned the room becoming aware of how Chloe's clothes were haphazardly thrown across the room leading toward the bathroom, her eyes then fell onto the messy bed, eyes opening wide.**

' _ **Chloe Beale, is that blood on the bed?!'**_

' _ **Fuck´**_ **thought Chloe, how could she be so careless and forget the bed, she had been worried about getting the blood off of her body and completely forgot about anything else.**

' _ **Chloe… What's happened?'**_

 **Thinking on her feet she came up with the best excuse she could '** _ **Nothing Bree, just had one of those stress nosebleeds you know? Worried about the finals tomorrow, I'm okay.'**_


	3. Chapter 3

It had just turned 9 in the morning when Chloe woke from her slumber, rolling over to lay face-to-face with her girlfriend.

' _Morning Gorgeous'_ Beca whispered with a hoarse tone, the sexiness of her sleepy voice sending shivers down Chloe's spine. The redhead fluttered her eyes open and locked them onto Beca's who had been previously admiring her girlfriend's peacefulness.

' _You know how much I love you right?'_ questioned Chloe while gently running her fingers up the brunette's waist.

' _Of course I do Chloe, but I never tire of hearing you say it'_

' _I love you Beca Mitchell'_ Chloe whispered while leaning into the younger girl's face, stopping only centimetres away from her lips _. 'But, I would love you even more if you moved your butt and brought me a coffee'_ Chloe giggled and threw her head back leaving Beca to pout after not receiving the good morning kiss she so desperately desired.

' _Chloe Beale, you will be the death of me!'_ Hopping off the bed and checking in the mirror to see if she was presentable in case she bumped into Aubrey while getting coffee, it was Aubrey's apartment after all. After quickly sorting her hair out, she jogged down the hall and into the kitchen; she turned the coffee maker on and leant against the kitchen counter staring into space. She knew she had to talk to Chloe about what had happened the day before but was unsure about how she should go about it, Chloe had told her why she did it, did Beca really want to know any more details? No, no she didn't, she wasn't going to pressure her girlfriend into telling her, if Chloe brings the topic up then maybe, but Beca decided that she would spend the whole day showing her older girlfriend how much she loved her and that life will still go on without her parents; Beca and Aubrey were her family now.

The coffee machine beeped, informing Beca that it was done; she reached for two mugs and decided to call for Aubrey to see if she was up and whether she wanted a coffee.

' _I'm making coffee Aubrey, want one?'_ with no reply Beca assumed that she must still be asleep, that was until she heard a crash and Aubrey telling someone to shush. _'Was she not alone?'_ Thought Beca, the sneaky brunette ran back to the room where Chloe was sat waiting for her coffee.

' _Uhm where is my coffee missy?'_ Chloe feigned anger with wide eyes bearing into Beca.

' _Aubrey has someone in her room!'_ Rushed out Beca, running over to the bed and dragging Chloe out from under the covers and towards Aubrey's room with one finger over her lip making sure her loud mouth girlfriend remained quiet.

' _Beca! Aubrey is hot and single, why would it be so crazy to think she had someone stay the night?'_

' _Because… uh, just because Chlo, I want to be able hold something over her, get her back for all the times she has told us to be quiet'_ Beca said with a smirk. She pulled Chloe towards Aubrey's door and made her press her ear against the door. They were both met with silence, not even the sound of moving bed sheets, they waited a few minutes longer until Chloe pulled away ready to walk to the kitchen to finally get the coffee she had been waiting for. Just as she went to grab her girlfriend's wrist to yank her away from the door they hurt a mumbling coming from behind the door. Chloe eyes widened and she bit her lip in anticipation. Both girls couldn't make out what was being said until a loud moan filled the apartment along with a name.

' _Mmmm FUCK Stacie!'_

Chloe and Beca couldn't believe what they were hearing, sure they had an inkling that Aubrey may bat for their team as well, and sure before Chloe had met Beca, she and Aubrey were known to spend many drunken nights helping each other relieve their sexual needs, but Chloe never thought Aubrey would be the kind of girl to experiment with anyone else. Chloe was hit with a pang of jealousy but quickly brushed it off, she had Beca, why would she be jealous of Stacie, she was glad that Aubrey was finally getting action, maybe she was loosening up after winning the ICCA's. The two girls slapped their hands to their mouths in shock and quickly ran back to Chloe's room before they were caught snooping.

Collapsing onto the messy bed, both Chloe and Beca burst into fits of laughter rolling around grabbing their sides after laughing too hard. Beca couldn't believe what had just happened, the uptight blonde getting laid at half 9 in the morning, with a girl?! Now she definitely had plenty of material to tease the older girl with.

' _So how about that coffee now?'_ whined Chloe after recovering from her laughing fit, she needed coffee to fully take in what she was now very aware of what was happening down the hallway.

' _Oh hell no, I have a much better idea'_

' _What's going on inside that tiny mind of yours Miss Mitchell?'_

' _Well if Aubrey is currently getting it, I can't see why we can't, she can't complain about the noise if she's making just as much'_ Beca punctuated with a wink. Leaving Chloe no time to think, the brunette pounced onto the lap of her older girlfriend, Chloe wincing as the weight of Beca resting onto her thighs.

' _Shit Chloe I totally forgot, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I just did that, I'm such a dick! We don't have to carry on if you don't want to…'_

' _Babe, it's okay, you're not a dick. Uh I'm totally okay with doing things but is it okay if I keep my clothes on, let it be your day, I'm just not completely confident about you seeing my thighs yet, not until they start healing a bit.'_

' _Of course Chloe, you know we don't have to do anything at all if you don't want to, I'm totally okay with just cuddling?'_

' _Oh hell no Miss Mitchell, I'm going to give you the most mind-blowing orgasm you've ever had, you better prepare yourself.'_ Chloe finished the sentence with a predatory smirk and wink before slowly climbing on top of her petite girlfriend and immediately grinding down into Beca's core. While continually grinding, Chloe leant over to leave open mouth kisses down Beca's neck and collarbones, after making sure she missed no area, she pulled her tiny girlfriend into a passionate kiss, Beca retaliating by sliding her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip asking for entrance. After both coming up for air, Chloe looked down into the navy blue eyes beneath her and getting momentarily lost in her girlfriend's beauty; she was shaken out of her mesmerisation when she felt Beca arch her back flushing her body against Chloe's silently begging for more contact.

Chloe sat upright on top of Beca with each leg on either side of the tiny brunette and started to rotate her hips, creating friction where Beca wanted her most. Beca let out a deep husky moan encouraging Chloe to continue. Their eyes locked together and Chloe could see the darkness creeping into her girlfriend's eyes, she slid down to Beca's knees giving herself room to undo the drawstring of the brunette's pajama pants.

Beca couldn't wait any longer, Chloe's teasing had become too much and the slow pace that Chloe was clearly going to drag out for as long as possible and Beca was already starting to ache due the lack of contact. To hurry things along she grabbed the older Bella's hand and put it where she needed her the most.

' _Oh Beca, I didn't realise you wanted me that much'_ Chloe joked and winked feeling the moisture under her fingers.

' _Fuck off Chlo, just get to it'_

' _Okay feisty mouse'_

Chloe started slow, making the brunette whimper for more, circling her fingers and applying pressure to her core. With Beca squirming beneath her fingertips, Chloe began to press harder causing the brunette beneath her to gasp loudly, begging for more, Beca grabbed Chloe by the wrist and pushed her hand further down. The redhead wasted no time slipping a finger inside of her petite girlfriend.

' _mmmm chlo more'_

Beads of sweat were now forming across the brunette's forehead and hunger for more from her girlfriend was growing inside of her. Without warning, Chloe slipped in another finger causing Beca to buck her hips forward to meet the redhead's hand. Chloe created a steady rhythm which Beca soon matched, rocking her hips making Chloe's fingers go deeper each time. Seeing the younger Bella begin to unravel, Chloe sped up her pace hoping that her girlfriend would come undone loudly to make sure Aubrey and Stacie could hear down the hall.

' _Chlo I'm so close'_

' _Show, don't tell Miss Mitchell'_

With one final thrust of her fingers, Beca threw her head back against the headboard shouting obscenities mixed with Chloe's name. Yup. Aubrey would have definitely heard that. Probably the whole of the apartment complex would have as well.

After Beca had finally come down from her high and started breathing at a normal pace again she opened her eyes to see Chloe looking up and smiling. Beca couldn't love her girlfriend any more than she already did, she was perfect to her in every way possible. As Beca began to get comfortable, Chloe jumped up and shimmied her pajama pants down and kicked them off.

' _Chlo? You okay? What are you doing?'_

' _I want to feel close to you, just don't stare at my thighs okay?'_

' _Uh sure, but what the hell do you mean by closer?'_

' _Just go with it Mitchell, now take the rest of your jeans off.'_

' _Ooo bossy Chloe, I like it Miss Beale'_

' _Shut it shorty, just do it'_

After Beca had successfully removed her pants she climbed back on top of the bed next to the redhead. Chloe curled into Beca's side and draped one arm over the brunette's midsection. Chloe tangled her legs in between Beca's making sure their thighs were intertwined.

' _Feel how great this is Beca, sharing body heat and having skin to skin contact, I love it nearly as much as I love you.'_ As she finished the sentence, she leant up to capture the younger girl in a chaste kiss.

' _However great this is Chlo, we really should start getting ready. I want it to be your day today, we can do whatever you want And I'm pretty sure our coffee is going to be stone cold now.'_

' _Oh em aca gee really Becs? Let's go to an art museum! There's this really cool one not far away that I've wanted to go to for ages! Ah who cares about the coffee, we'll just pick some up from Starbucks on the way to the museum!'_

' _An art museum?! Really babe? Can't we do something at least a little bit fun?'_

' _No.'_ Chloe dead-panned before jumping off the bed and heading straight to the bathroom to start getting ready. 

The two had been at the art museum for less than half an hour and Beca had already become bored at looking at stupid pieces of art that had no meaning to her. Chloe on the other hand, was in her element, she had admired every piece of art work they had passed, slightly nodding in agreement to whatever she was thinking, Beca just thought she looked strange.

' _Beca if you stare at my ass one more time I swear to god I'll do something I regret'_ hissed Chloe after noticing Beca was very obviously checking her out. However much she loved being admired by her girlfriend, people were starting to stare thinking she was a part of the museum and she felt like she was being ogled at too much by random strangers.

' _Beca can you at least try to look interested in the art, I know I'm gorgeous with a killer ass, but we paid a lot to be here so appreciate it'_ Chloe pleaded adding her signature pout knowing that Beca could never say no to it.

' _But you're sooo much better to look at instead of paintings that I don't even understand, what the fuck is that supposed to even mean?!'_ Signalling over to a blank canvas with one pink splash of paint

' _It means whatever you want it to mean babe, to me, that shows individuality, even if everyone around you seems similar, in this case, the blank canvas, then you should aim to stand out, be different, be the pink splash in life'_

Beca had never thought of art in that way, she had always taken art for granted, just pretty pictures to fill empty spaces but seeing how emotionally invested her girlfriend was into this, she could see it all from a different angle. Beca wanted to test the waters in regards to Chloe's parents, looking around her eyes fell onto a picture of a black figure standing alone in a field. Beca tried to use the oil painting to her advantage.

' _Hey Chlo, what do you think of that one? What does it mean to you?'_

' _Well, I see the small child like figure, alone, and the field is the figure's future. Although the figure looks lonely, it may have only discovered a small portion of the field. They may be worried and scared, but look what they have not yet discovered, who knows? There may be another lonely black figure on the other side of the field. I guess that's like me. My parents have abandoned me in this large field called life, and I may stay there and dwell on how and why I'm now alone in this big field, or I could venture forward, create my own path, I May be alone, but I'm independent, I can carry on without them. The black figure may seem like only one person, but you and I are so close, we are one, and we will take on this field together.'_ Chloe stopped and took a deep breath, tears were brimming her eyes.

Beca grabbed the upset redhead's hand; _'Come on babe, let's go home, you're my piece of art, and I want to show you how much you mean to me.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a warning for readers, this chapter gets rather intense and has a major trigger warning.**

' _You sure you're okay with doing this?'_ Questioned Beca as they approached the café where the redhead had text the Bellas to meet.

' _Yes Beca, it's time they knew about us, and with my parents out of the picture I have nothing to be afraid of right?'_

' _Right'_ Beca squeezed the redhead's hand before opening the door of the café allowing Chloe to walk in.

Chloe was nervous; a weight was resting in her stomach making her feel sick. She kept telling herself that the Bellas wouldn't care that she was bi but the evil lurking in the back of her mind kept creeping forward telling Chloe how they were all going to hate her. With a warming smile from her younger girlfriend, the bad thoughts disappeared and Chloe confidently made her way to the largest available table in the café. A few minutes passed until the rest of the Bella's arrived, Aubrey first, obviously maintaining her impeccable punctuality, and ending with Fat Amy making large strides towards the table.

After making their orders at the counter, Chloe sat down next to Beca and began nibbling on her lemon poppy seed muffin, keeping her eyes down and suddenly becoming very interested in each poppy seed. Beca all but downed her coffee in one large gulp before turning to face the group.

' _Okay so girls, I know we're all super close now, and we can tell each other everything right? No judgement?'_ All of the Bella's lightly nodding their heads apart from Chloe who continued to pick at her muffin that had hardly been touched, she felt sick as it was, she didn't want to add the worry of eating too much.

' _Okay and you all know how gay I am, well I have a girlfriend…'_ Beca linked her fingers with Chloe's under the table and brought their hands onto the table for the others to see.

' _Oh em-aca gee! I'm so happy for you guys'_ Stacie jumped up and pulled both Beca and Chloe into a tight embrace and quietly whispered into the hug ' _Looks like we're all on the same team now'_ finishing with a wink and glancing over to Aubrey.

' _Called it, Chloe just has that I love everyone in a gay way vibe'_ voiced Cynthia Rose winking at Chloe. The redhead's cheeks blushed and turned a shade of red that was rather close to her own hair colour.

' _What about Tom? Didn't you used to be a thing, how come you started getting frisky with short stack?'_ Questioned Fat Amy.

Chloe finally found her voice and turned to Amy; ' _Uh yeah, I'm still into guys, I just like girls as well, I'm bisexual'_ She hung her head, feeling as if it were something to be ashamed about, who could blame her after having to listen to her homophobic parents for her whole life.

' _I thought bisexuals were known to be greedy, and you like hardly ever eat, you better start eating more to keep up the stereotype Red,'_ Joked the blonde Australian.

Chloe's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe what Amy had said, she knew it was supposed to be meant as a joke and a few of the Bella's politely giggled but soon felt uncomfortable when they realised the redhead wasn't finding it as funny as first thought. This sick stereotype that followed bisexuality was bad enough, but anyone commenting on Chloe's eating made anger flood through her veins, she hated it, her food was her food and she believed that nobody had a right to mention her decisions in regards to what she ate. Aubrey's eyes grew wide as she knew exactly what thoughts would be running through Chloe's head, Beca soon became aware of the situation after she saw Aubrey's facial expressions and felt Chloe's legs starting to twitch and shake uncontrollably under the table, the brunette reached out and gave her girlfriend's thigh an encouraging squeeze. Chloe's eyes shot up to meet Beca's, tears brimmed her bright blue eyes and she slightly shook her head. Beca suddenly felt her pain and tried to resolve the situation at hand.

' _What the hell Amy?! Couldn't you see how hard this was for Chloe and you decide now is the right time to make a homophobic assumption? Nah not cool.'_

' _Woah I'm sorry Red, I didn't mean anything by it'_ Amy apologetically said to Chloe after Beca's outburst.

' _Well next time, think before you speak Amy, not everything is a joke in the real world'_ The words came out of Beca's mouth bitterly and filled with spite. She glared at Amy before she turned and placed a sensitive hand on Chloe's shoulder and squeezed slightly hoping to reassure her girlfriend.

' _It's okay Amy, just not again, be right back everyone, just popping to the bathroom'_ it came out as barely a whisper before Chloe made her way to the bathroom. Before opening the bathroom door, she noticed an emergency exit to the right, before she was even aware of what she was doing, she pushed open the emergency exit, she had no idea where she was going to go but all she knew was that she had to be alone. She felt bad for leaving Beca, but she knew she couldn't face Fat Amy or the other Bella's right now.

Without hesitation, she took off, sprinting as fast as she could, not turning back. She knew somebody would notice that she did not return from the bathroom and soon come searching for her. She ran with no destination, not yet deciding where she was heading, after passing three blocks, she decided that the best idea would be to go back to her apartment, Aubrey and Beca were both still at the café so the apartment would be empty.

As Chloe ran the last few meters leading up to her apartment she grabbed her keys from her back pocket, silently thankful that they didn't fall out while she was running. Unlocking the door she entered and headed straight for the kitchen, in particular, to the alcohol cabinet, she needed to forget everything for a while. Being disowned by her parents was still in her mind and the people who she thought she could rely on clearly also thought the same about her sexuality.

After several minutes, Beca was becoming increasingly worried about the amount of time her girlfriend had spent in the bathroom so she excused herself from the table and headed straight to the bathroom. Before entering the bathroom she noticed the emergency exit slightly ajar.

' _Fuck'_ Beca angrily voiced, she knew exactly what Chloe had done, before running out of the door, she quickly stuck her head into the bathroom and called Chloe's name to double check that she was not still in a bathroom stall. With no reply, Beca turned back to the emergency exit and took off. The brunette had no idea how long ago Chloe had left, and even less of an idea as to where the redhead would go. She decided that the safest bet would be to check the apartment.

As she started to sprint in the direction of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment she grabbed her phone and started to type a message to Aubrey.

 **She ran, currently on the way to ur apartment, will let u know if she's there. B x**

After pressing send, she returned her phone to her pocket and picked up her pace. ' _Damn it, why didn't I take Aubrey's cardio advice more seriously'_ Thought Beca as she struggled to maintain a fast pace towards Chloe's apartment, Beca stopped attempting to run when she thought that whether she gets there now or in five minutes, the redhead will probably still be there.

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Chloe was beginning to self-destruct. After grabbing the largest bottle of alcohol from the cabinet, which happened to be vodka, Chloe made her way into her bathroom and hunched her body over the toilet bowl. Although she had only picked at her muffin, she still felt as if it were too much to remain inside of herself, she leant over with fingers down her throat making sure that she threw up every last part of what she had consumed. After being confident that everything was up, she unscrewed the lid of the vodka bottle and took several large gulps, trying to ignore the excruciating burning sensation of the alcohol making contact with the lesions made by her purging.

The senior's body quickly being affected by the alcohol due to lack of substance in her stomach, her vision blurred as she pulled herself into an upright position using the side of the bathtub for support. As she staggered into her bedroom, she caught sight of herself in the large hallway mirror. What she saw disgusted her. She was a disgrace to everyone, a lifeless body pleading with death to take her. Her ribs were visible through her tank top with her hip bones protruding from just above her jean waistband. She was beaten; life had beaten her into the ground and thrown everything that it could at her. Now was her breaking point. She ran towards the mirror and punched as hard as she could, the glass shattered and fell around her feet, the redhead looked down to see bloody wounds surrounding her knuckles with trickles of blood making their way towards her fingertips.

Swallowing the pain along with a another mouthful of vodka, she stumbled into her bedroom and over to the desk, mind foggy and eyes blurry, Chloe reached for the blade at the back of her drawer and began to strip down to her underwear.

Staggering back to the bed, Chloe jumped up and positioned herself in the centre of the bed, tears streaming down her face she leant over and grabbed a notepad and her lipstick off the night stand. With an unsteady hand, she applied the lipstick before kissing the paper and writing

 **I love you Beca Mitchell.**

She let the notepad and lipstick fall to the side of her before taking the blade to her wrist and pressing hard before dragging the blade vertically towards her elbow. Knowing she had a higher chance of death if she cut vertically after watching American Horror Story a few years back. As she saw the blood start to pour out, she leant her head back onto the headboard, seconds after, her eyes rolled backwards. Her breathing faltered before she was only making light breaths barely holding onto life.

After finally regaining her breath, Beca took the final few steps towards the door of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment door. ' _She must be here right?'_ Beca silently wished. She tried the door to see if it was unlocked and the handle joyfully turned in her hand, Beca knowing that her girlfriend was safely home and not wandering the streets somewhere. Entering into the dimly lit hallway Beca called out for her girlfriend.

' _Chlo, where are you? Are you okay? It's just me, Beca.'_ With no response Beca began to worry, her hands beginning to dampen with sweat. She quickly scanned the living room and kitchen area before dubiously making her way up the stairs expecting the worst, her thoughts became reality when she saw the shattered glass scattered across the floor. She swallowed harshly to try and rid of the lump that had now formed in the back of her throat.

She called Chloe's name again to see whether she was in her room or not, all she was met with was silence, the lump grew larger. Usually, if Chloe was upset, you would still hear her little sniffles and sobs as she tried to be quiet, but the eerie silence was worrying the brunette. She headed towards Chloe's bedroom, inhaling deeply as she pushed the bedroom door open.

Her eyes fell straight onto the semi-naked lifeless body of Chloe and the worryingly large pool of blood surrounding her.

Beca let out a strangled cry closely resembling the redhead's name and ran to cradle the limp body of her girlfriend. She reached into her back pocket, ignoring the text message from Aubrey and immediately dialling 911.

' _Hello 911, what's your emergency?'_

' _I think my girlfriend killed herself'_ were the only words Beca managed to choke out before collapsing on top Chloe's cold body releasing a distressed cry as her eyes fell onto the note left by the redhead.

A/N: feel free to ask me anything about this on tumblr is-love-louder, I'm happy to discuss anything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I just wanna apologize for how long it took me to update, i had writers block and couldn't for the life of me come up with anything.**

* * *

' _Hello miss, stay on the line, we need your address so we can get to you as fast as we can'_

As Beca spluttered out the address of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment she began lightly shaking her girlfriend's shoulder begging her to open her eyes or show some sort of reaction, anything to show life.

' _The paramedics are on the way, but I need you to help out okay? What is your name Miss?'_

' _Beca. It's Beca and yes, I'll do anything to help'_ replied Beca shakily

' _In what way has your girlfriend harmed herself?'_

' _She slit her wrist, there's a half empty bottle of vodka here but I don't know if she's taken anything else, what do I do?'_

' _Start by trying to remain calm, I know it's hard, but you will be no help to your girlfriend if you are panicking. Secondly, the wrist with the cut, hold it in the air, raise it above her head if you can.'_

' _Okay, it's in the air now what?'_

' _Is there anything around you that you can use to tie a knot?'_

' _Will my belt work?'_

' _Yes, now how far does the cut go up on her arm?'_

' _It's about three inches up her arm.'_

' _Okay Beca, I need you to wrap the belt around her arm just below the elbow and tighten it as much as you can, we need to try and stop the blood flow to try and minimalize the amount of blood loss.'_

Just as Beca pulled as tight as she could on the belt, she heard the paramedics open the front door and called out to notify them as to where she was. As the two paramedics came rushing in, Beca reluctantly stepped back to allow them to help. As soon as she tried to jump off of the bed she crumbled, her legs gave way and she crashed to the floor sobbing. From floor level, the brunette was unable to see what the paramedics were doing to her girlfriend until one turned to help her to her feet.

' _Hello Miss, my name is Rita, are you okay? I know this is tough, but how do you know the victim, is she a relative? Do you know if she's taken anything? We can smell the alcohol but is there any chance that she may have taken any form of drug?'_

' _She's my girlfriend, uhm she's never taken anything before but I don't know.. I've never seen her like this before. Please help her she's all I have'_

' _We will do our best but I can't promise anything at the moment.'_ Answered Rita before turning back to help her colleague.

The next few minutes were a blur for Beca, various machines and medicines and needles and too much for her to take in. As the paramedics began strapping Chloe's frail body onto a stretcher Beca retrieved her phone from her back pocket, while using a shaking hand she went straight for contacts and pressed Aubrey's name. Aubrey answered after only one ring and began ranting down the phone about how rude it is to just leave everybody waiting at the café.

' _Aubrey.. stop.. just come to your apartment. Now.'_ Beca all but whispered, not knowing how to tell Aubrey about what happened so instead opting to let Aubrey see for herself.

Aubrey took off not bothering to say anything to the other Bella's but making sure to grab Stacie's forearm and dragging her with her towards her apartment. The two sprinted and were approaching the apartment in a matter of minutes, when the building was in site Aubrey noticed the ambulance parked right outside.

Tears spiked the blonde's eyes as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her towards her own apartment, pushing open the unlocked door she ran to where she assumed Chloe to be, her bedroom. As she stood in the door way he eyes fell upon Beca with black eyeliner streaks running down her wet cheeks looking over towards the two paramedics surrounding what she assumed to be Chloe. She guessed what had happened, she felt Stacie's hand rest on the base of her back seconds before she crumbled to the ground after seeing the amount of blood covering the bed sheets.

Loud sobs escaped the oldest Bella's mouth as the paramedics began to lift Chloe's lifeless body on to a stretcher before asking Aubrey and Stacie to clear the doorway for them.

' _Okay only one of you is allowed to travel with us in the ambulance, can I correctly assume that it will be you Beca?'_ questioned Rita.

' _Yes, I want to come, Stacie can you drive Aubrey to the hospital and I'll explain everything.'_ It came out as barely whisper, the sight of her precious girlfriend leaving the apartment for possibly the last ever time paired with the heartbroken look of Aubrey was all too much for Beca. Aubrey nodded slightly before burying her face deep into Stacie's neck.

' _What happened Stacie? She seemed okay, I thought she was finally getting better!'_

' _Ssshhh Aubrey, let's just head to the hospital and find Beca before we start jumping to any conclusions.'_

* * *

Beca quietly sat in the corner of the ambulance and watching in shock at all of the things Rita was currently doing to Chloe, the brunette could hear the sirens blare out of the ambulance as they rushed towards the local hospital.

The journey to the hospital took about 15 minutes finally allowing Beca to reflect on what was currently happening, her life was being turned upside down. She couldn't believe it, sure Chloe wasn't in the greatest mind sets thanks to her parents, but Beca didn't think that Chloe would go to this extreme, didn't she love her? Why would she just leave Beca like this. Beca shook the thoughts out of her head, it wasn't about her right now, Chloe was obviously hurting tremendously.

The tiny brunette had no idea what Rita was doing to her girlfriend, there were too many wires connected to too many things. Rita had Chloe's arm in the air while applying pressure to try and ease the bleeding until they reached A&E, while simultaneously injecting a clear liquid into an IV which lead to Chloe's free hand. Beca reached out to grasp onto Chloe's ankle silently praying for her to make it through this.

Within a matter of minutes the ambulance had become stationary and the male paramedic had opened the back door of the ambulance and lowering the ramp to make way for the stretcher that Chloe was upon.

The next few hours passed like a whirlwind for Beca. Behind closed doors, nurses after nurses were tending to Chloe in the hope of reviving the young girl, too young to leave this world. Aubrey and Stacie had arrived not long after the ambulance did, Beca explained the situation and watched as the tall blonde crumbled to the floor crying in a heaped mess. The waiting was endless, the fact that the three girls knew nothing of what was happening behind the door was heart breaking.

After what seemed like a century, a nurse finally appeared from behind the double doors and made his way over to the three girls. Beca was the first to stand anxious to hear about Chloe's progress.

' _What's happened, is she okay? Please say she's okay?'_

' _We had our ups and downs, we have successfully sewn the large cut up and managed to stop the bleeding, unfortunately she did lose a lot of blood as she did manage to hit the main artery in her wrist. Her heart did stop on one occasion and luckily we were able to bring her back through the use of our defibrillators. I am pleased to inform you that she is currently in a stable condition but is unresponsive.'_

' _Unresponsive? What does that mean?'_ Beca interrupted.

' _It means that she is currently in a medically induced coma, we are unsure of when she will wake up, but we suggest you and your friends stay with her, keep talking to her, and this will hopefully get through to her and she may wake up. We can make no promises that she will ever wake up. I am sorry, if she does wake up I must inform you that even if she does wake up, she may have some brain damage that we are not currently aware of, the only way of finding out, is when she comes around.'_

' _But she's alive?'_ Aubrey barely said as a whisper as Stacie wrapped a supportive arm around the frail blonde.

' _She's breathing alone yes, but she is unresponsive I cannot guarantee to you that she will make a complete recovery, it's a waiting game, we test her every day, check her vitals, see if she's responsive. I suggest you bring some of her personal things in, play her music that you know she likes. Talk to her like you would normally, be patient, she'll come back around when she's ready.'_

' _When can we see her?'_ Questioned Beca

' _She is currently being cleaned up and put into a gown, if you would like, you can bring in some of her clothes from home that she can wear. We will move her into her own room shortly and you can then see her, it will be about 15 minutes, grab a coffee, you three look like you need something to eat and drink.'_

The nurse stuck out his hand towards Beca, gave a firm handshake and then returned back through the double doors out of sight. The girls stood in silence, not knowing how to process all of the information they just received. Chloe was okay, but she wasn't okay. She was alive, but she wasn't totally alive.

' _I'll go get her stuff, you two grab something to eat from the cafeteria of something.'_

Aubrey reached out and grabbed the tiny brunette's arm. ' _Beca, don't shut us out, it's a lot to take in I know, but you know Chloe wouldn't want you to shut yourself off. Go get her stuff, but please come back, she needs you here and you know it.'_

There was no way Beca was going to run from this, even if Aubrey wasn't standing in the scariest pose ever with her arms crossed. Beca came this far with Chloe, she wasn't just going to give up now just because Chloe may have problems WHEN she wakes up. She was going to wake up, Beca could feel it.

'Don't worry Aubrey, I'm here for the long term.' The brunette raised her hands defensively to get Aubrey to back off.

' _As long as you do, or you'll have hell to pay Mitchell'_ Aubrey shouted as the small brunette disappeared around the corner of the hospital corridor.

* * *

It had been 21 hours since the Bellas had met at the café.

20 hours since Chloe had attempted suicide.

And 19 hours Chloe had been in the coma, unresponsive to the world.

Beca had not left her girlfriend's side, she had sang Titanium to her in hopes that she would miraculously wake up, she had tried playing her mixes, all to no avail. It had only been 19 hours, but Beca was growing tired of it all, she just wanted to hear the soft voice of her girlfriend, to feel her soft lips against her own. Beca was getting angry, it hadn't even been 24 hours, how was she going to cope if this was going to last for days, weeks, even months, she couldn't.

As the brunette held onto Chloe's hands she slowly felt her eyes drifting shut, after all, she hadn't slept since the night before meeting the Bellas, what was that, like 26 hours? Something like that. As her eyes finally closed she fell into the deepest sleep she had ever had, which lasted approximately 10 minutes before Aubrey came bounding into the hospital room with a coffee in one hand and Chloe's childhood toy, Mr. Clown, in the other.

' _BECA MITCHELL now what the fuck do you think you're doing, why are you asleep, what if she woke up, what if she opened her eyes and all she fucking saw was the back of your head, now what a brilliant way to wake up'_

' _Woah chill Bree what is your problem, I'm tired okay, I've been up for ages, I dozed off, sorry I'm not some sort of fucking vampire who can stay awake forever. She didn't wake up surprise surprise so will you just back off okay'_

' _Don't raise your voice at me Beca I'm older than you! You obviously don't care about Chloe if you're falling asleep on her!'_

' _FUCK YOU AUBREY! You know how much I love her so don't even go there!'_

' _Oh yeah I know you'd love to fuck me, Chloe told me about that time you wanted me to join you two one night so don't pretend you hate me that much.'_

' _Oh my god do you ever shut your mouth!'_

While they were arguing, neither noticed the slight shift of Chloe's head, the twitching of her fingers. As the redhead eyes fluttered open for the first time in 20 hours she was faced with the two most important people in her life red-faced and at each other's throats. Chloe hated seeing her best friend and girlfriend fight and the fact they were arguing over her was the worst thing to hear.

' _I shut my mouth when I need to, and right now I don't need to do anything for you'_

' _Aubrey I swear to g-_

' _ **Will you two just get along for like 5 minutes?! Jesus Christ'**_

Beca spun on the balls of her feet to face her girlfriend, jaw slacked. Aubrey dropped her coffee cup resulting in the scolding coffee spilling over the hospital floor and the toes of her heels.

' _You're alive Chloe you're alive! I love you so much baby please never again.'_

* * *

 **A/N I'm so sorry for how long it took me to update guys! But you didn't really think I'd let Chloe die did you? ;)**

 **If any questions, don't be afraid to message me on tumblr; is-love-louder**


End file.
